Vehicles take various forms such as a track vehicle, an electric vehicle (bus), and the like, and a track transportation system is known as new transportation means for replacing those vehicles. In the track transportation system, a vehicle travels via a travelling wheel made of a rubber tire, while guiding wheels provided in opposite side portions or in a lower portion of the vehicle are guided by grounding rails provided in opposite side portions or a center portion of a track. The track transportation system is referred to as a new transportation system, an automated people mover (APM), an automated guideway transit (AGT), or the like.
In the track transportation system, the vehicle travels via the rubber wheel, and thus the track and the vehicle are electrically insulated from each other by the rubber tire.
Accordingly, the vehicle is likely to be electrically charged due to static electricity, a leakage of electricity, or the like which occurs while travelling, and passengers may have a feeling of discomfort due to a potential difference between a station platform and the vehicle, or a potential difference inside the vehicle. With the problem being taken into consideration, for example, grounding rails are respectively provided in the side portions of the track at the station, the vehicle is provided with grounding shoes, and each of the grounding shoe is respectively in contact with the grounding rail when the vehicle is positioned at the station, thereby allowing charged electricity of the vehicle to be discharged to the outside via a ground wire that is provided in the track.
Here, PTL 1 discloses a current collector having a shape similar to that of the grounding shoe. The current collector has a configuration in which an elastic material such as rubber covers an outer circumference of a flexible electroconductive body. The current collector itself undergoes elastic deformation when sliding against a trolley wire, thereby improving followability, and maintaining current collection effects.